The Beginning of the End
by SilverJonesZ
Summary: The Darkness is coming. Yet after getting swallowed by it, the Winchester brothers find themselves in the small town of Mystic Falls, which technically doesn't exist. Going through a portal, they must now find their way back to their own world, but not before encountering brothers that surprisingly remind them of themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Sam swung the door open, eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light outside. Relief finally swept over him. He gestured to his brother, who was coming out of the doorway. "This is good, Dean. This is good. The mark is off your arm. Nothing crazy happened. You get your baby back." He jingled the keys slightly before dropping them into Dean's open hand.

"Yeah.." Dean agreed reluctantly. He bounced the keys in his hand, enjoying the familiarity. Dean shouldn't have taken Death out, but he had given him no other choice. And certain choices always came back to bite him and his brother in the ass. "I'm sure everything is perfectly fine." Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they stepped towards the car together.

CRACK

Their eyes instantly went towards the sky. Bright colors danced along the clouds, making a ball of dread drop in Dean's stomach. "What the f-" Sam barely got the words out before the colors gathered into one focal point…and launched itself towards the ground. The first landed to their right, then another to their left, then another, and yet another. The lightning raced across the gathering clouds, continuously falling to the earth with rapid speed. With each crash, an unearthly sound started to float through the air.

Then it suddenly stopped. An uneasy quiet surrounded them. Looking around nervously, the brothers waited for anything else to happen. After a brief pause, Sam finally spoke. "What did Death call this?"

"The Darkness."

As if that was the magic word to allow it to react, the ground began to shake beneath their feet. All around them, the lightning impact points widened and billowing black pillars twirled themselves into the air. They appeared to convene in the center of a large field over the trees. A mass of black smoke was beginning to build with each pillar adding itself to it.

"Get in the car. Let's go. Let's go!" Sam only grunted in agreement to Dean's words before they ran for the impala. Dean turned the engine on, placed the gear into reverse, and hit the gas. Turning the wheel, they could clearly see the black mass, the Darkness, growing and appearing to head straight for them. The vehicle suddenly bounced in place as the rear wheel landed in a pothole. Getting anxious, Dean went into drive and floored it, only to have his baby stay in place with her wheels turning.

Dean opened the door slightly, praying that a miracle will happen and they would be able to escape. Sam grabbed his arm. "Dean." His tone made Dean turn back and close his door. The black smoke turned into a metaphorical tidal wave, and it towered over them. Dean knew they couldn't escape in his baby, and they wouldn't be able to get out and outrun it. The wind began to pick up, making the building next to them creak and groan. "Dean!" Sam shouted as the black fog crashed into the 'Mexican Café' sign, knocking it to the ground with ease.

The Darkness crashed into the impala and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

The impala bounced along the pavement, making the brothers toss and hit each other within the confines of it. Dean grabbed the wheel and twisted it sharply. The wheels squealed against the ground, before finally groaning to a halt. Her engine was still going strong.

"Sammy?" Dean croaked out, his mouth suddenly dry. The Darkness had invaded the vehicle, into his lungs and eyes before he passed out. How long that was, he didn't know.

"I'm okay." Sam responded, shifting in his seat and rubbing his sore head.

Dean sighed in a moment of relief, before blinking his eyes to adjust to the outside world. "What the hell happened?"

Sam blinked as well. It was dark outside the windows, but it was a lot clearer than it had been originally. "I don't know. Just that we aren't where we originally were." This was true. Where the 'For Sale' restaurant and field had been, it was replaced by a large highway surrounded by giant trees.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

The clique line managed to make Sam crack a smile in spite of the circumstances. "Yeah.. I guess we should follow the grey pavement road and see if we can find the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion."

Dean gave him a side glance before placing the impala into drive. "Man, that was weak." His baby roared to life and took off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 2: We Are Definitely Not In Kansas

"This is taking forever," Dean grumbled as they continued down the road. There was nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.

"Patience is always a virtue," Sam grumbled back, trying out all the phones in their glove compartment. "Damn it. None of them are working, I can't get a signal."

"Yeah, because we're in the middle of _nowhere_!"

Sam huffed. "It still doesn't make sense that everything stopped working. We have at least one for every network, but nothing is happening."

The impala bounced slightly as it went from the smooth pavement to going over a bridge. A somewhat shallow river was underneath it. "I guess there is something ahead." Sam saw the remnants of a sign on the bridge, but it looked like it had been shattered along some of the boards.

"Let's hope so. I'm starving." He pressed the gas in anticipation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, they saw lights of a town up ahead. No sign was up to let them know the name of it, but it didn't really matter. The Winchester brothers were happy to find some sort of civilization. Sam checked through the phones again. "Still nothing."

They were passing through what was more than likely the main street. In the center was a courtyard with a water fountain, flowers and benches. A giant clock tower was on their right. It showed that it was barely about ten in the evening. "At least some place should still have some grub. We'll find a place to crash first."

"Pull in there, Dean." Sam pointed to their left, where a lit up sign read 'The Falls Hotel'.

Their vehicle turned and slid right into the nearest parking spot. They opened the doors and stepped out. The air smelled clean and almost put Dean at ease. "I'll get us a room, you check and make sure things are still okay around the area."

"Right."

Dean entered the front office, where he was welcomed by an old gentleman. He paid in cash, got a key and some local pamphlets to help him and Sam in the long run. Tossing his brother a key, he grabbed his gear out of the trunk and dropped it onto the nearest bed. He took out his Colt .45, made is routine check before placing it in the small of his back. He also grabbed his extra cash and FBI identification, just in case he ran into some trouble. "Going to find some food. Want anything?"

"Just my usual."

"Gotcha, rabbit food. What're you going to be doing?"

Sam groaned as he sat down on the bed. "I'm going to take a run, check out the town so we know where to go tomorrow for information."

"Sounds like a plan. Since phones aren't working, I say we rendezvous back here in… 2 hours?"

"Yeah. See you then."

Dean stepped outside, pocketing the hotel key in his wallet. He opened a pamphlet to look at local restaurants, including a map to help with directions from the hotel. "Mystic Grill, huh?" It was the closest, and the mini menu had everything he could want. "Yes, time to get some pie."

Sam changed into some running clothes, still making sure that the demon killing blade was strapped securely. He did the precautionary warding under the floor mat and windows before stepping outside and locking the door behind him. Getting his headphones in place, he took off in a light jog down the street from where they had originally driven down.

His breath was starting to get labored when he saw a cop car parked further down the road. He switched to the other side, trying to maintain his pace, when the cop himself stepped out of the vehicle. He waved, then beckoned Sam towards him. Trying to be at ease, he slowed down and pulled the headphone out from his ears. "Hey. What can I do for you Officer…" He looked down at the name plate on the man's chest. "..Donovan."

The young man chuckled. "Nothing, honestly. I just saw you jogging and realized that you didn't look familiar." He put his hands up in an embarrassed gesture. "Not that jogging is suspicious or anything. But I wanted to know if you're new in town?"

"Oh. Um.. Kind of. My brother and I just drove in tonight, actually. We're just passing through." As friendly as this guy appeared, he didn't want to give too much information.

"Well, I hope that you enjoy your time here for as long as you're staying. If you have any questions, you can ask anyone around. We're all friendly enough." Matt Donovan smiled and proceeded to get back into his vehicle.

"Actually, I do have one question. As stupid as this sounds, where are we? We saw a sign, but it looked like it had been shot out."

Donovan paused. "Yeah, the council has been planning on getting that fixed. But you're in Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Sam couldn't contain his laugh. "Mystic Falls? In Virginia? You're pulling my leg right now, there is no place called that."

Donovan's face became a bit more serious. "Yeah."

Sam sobered up quickly, realizing that the officer wasn't joking. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I've never heard of Mystic Falls."

"It's a small town. Maybe it just escaped the map process," he joked. Donovan tried to laugh it off, but something was bugging him. "Well, I won't keep you. Have a nice night!" Donovan got back into his cruiser and started it, waving once more at Sam before taking off.

Sam watched the car go around a corner before putting his music back on and continuing his run.

Matt Donovan waited a few moments after turning the corner before pulling out his phone. Placing it on speaker, he dialed a number he was used to seeing. It rang a few times before someone answered. "Hey Matt."

"Hey. I need you to do something for me. There is a new face in town, running south on the main road. Check him out for me."

"New face? Wasn't one of ours, was it?"

"Not that I could tell. This is what's bugging me. He claims to have never heard of Mystic Falls. As in, never have seen it on a map."

"I see. Alright, I'll let you know if I need back up."

"Sure, man. Talk to you soon." Donovan disconnected the call. If anyone could check someone out, it would be Stefan Salvatore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 3: Hunters In Mystic Falls

Sam reached the edge of the town and turned around, heading back towards the hotel. Sweat ran down his neck and over his back. At least he managed to get there with no other trouble. He passed the area where the cop had been parked. Seriously, what he had said was a joke. Sam had memorized most of the little towns in the states they had gone through, never knowing where they would end up to eat, sleep, or make a quick stop. There was no Mystic Falls, Virginia.

A nagging feeling alerted Sam that he wasn't alone. He felt eyes on him as he continued down the road. Going back to the hotel wasn't going to happen now. Quickly looking to his left, he crossed the street to the center courtyard. The waterfall was lit up, as well as lights on the small trails leading to the street. He looked up at the clock to realize he had been gone for roughly forty-five minutes. Slowing his pace, he took a few deep breaths, pretending to be winded from the jog. The feeling of someone being in the shadows didn't leave. He turned his music down as low as possible.

Keeping his headphones in his ears, Sam propped his foot up on the bench and fiddled around with his shoe laces. The presence was coming towards him. He slid the blade out from its secure spot on his calf. His pants hid the knife very well. He stood up as tall as he could as he felt whatever it was standing behind him. Sam gripped the hilt tightly, before turning to his right and extended his arm, trying to go down in motion once he saw the person in front of him was shorter.

Stefan gritted his teeth and jumped back, not expecting this new face to know that he was even there. With his vampire speed, he grabbed Sam's wrist with his left hand, the blade only about an inch from his face. His opponent looked a bit shocked at getting stopped, but even Stefan could tell that this was no ordinary human with a weapon. He grabbed Sam's throat, knocking him off balance and made him slam into the bench. He placed his left knee to Sam's right, attempting to keep him pinned.

Sam grunted at the impact and gripped onto his opponent's forearm, trying to pry the arm away so he could breathe. The man in front of him was strong.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked in a low voice.

"Who am I? What the hell are you?" Sam managed to spit out, still trying to get air. Seeing a small sliver of opportunity, he readjusted his left leg slightly.

The hand around Sam's throat tightened. "Don't make me ask you again. Who are you?"

Sam slammed his foot into the attacker's knee. Stefan's eyes widened in surprise slightly, releasing Sam's wrist and throat as he attempted to regain his balance. Sam slid the blade across his body. He needed it on the left in order to have the momentum and obtain an opening. But then, the stranger disappeared. Cautiously, Sam stood up. There was no way that someone could disappear like that. Unless-

A crunch of leaves broke his train of thought. Stefan appeared to his left, and the last thing he felt was pain to his temple, then nothing else.

Stefan sighed as the large male collapsed unconscious onto the ground. He must have had some type of training to react like that, hell, even know that he was there. Brows furrowed, he pulled his phone from his pocket and called Jeremy. Even though he tried to keep him out of these types of situations, he needed a quick answer.

"Yeah?" A groggy voice answered the call.

"Hey, Jeremy. I'm sorry to be bugging you on your spring break, but I need to know something. Know of any hunters passing through Mystic Falls?"

"No." Jeremy's voice sounded more alert. "Why, what's up?"

"I don't know yet, but can you come by when you have some time?" Stefan picked up the blade, examining it, before tucking it into his jacket. "I'll be at the boarding house."

"Sure man. Give me a day."

"I appreciate it." Stefan disconnected the call and breathed out heavily through his nose. He easily picked up the bigger male and placed him in a fireman carry. There was at least some dignity instead of throwing him over his shoulder. Using his free hand, he called his brother. If there were new hunters, Damon may be on the top of their hit list.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Mystic Grill was calming down for the night. Damon took another shot, growling in annoyance as he saw Stefan's name pop up on his phone. He said he would be back home before midnight. His brother was probably making sure he wasn't planning on skipping out and draining someone dry. He shrugged to himself, took another shot and answered the call. "What, baby brother?"

"Where are you?"

"Obviously not home. I still have an hour before you have rights to ground me."

"I need you to come home now. We have a situation."

The grave tone made Damon put his drink back down. "What kind of situation?"

"New people are in town. According to Donovan, it's this guy and a brother. I think they're hunters of some sort, but Jeremy will let us know for sure later."

"Well, then we can find out tomorrow. I still need my down time."

"Damon-" Damon hung up, downing the drink.

At that moment, Dean walked into the restaurant. It had that homey diner feel to the place. And boy, did it smell delicious in here. He went to the front desk, waving down the waiter. He placed the to-go order (triple bacon cheeseburger and fries for him, a chicken salad for Sam) and decided to settle at the bar. No harm in having a couple drinks after the crazy day they had.

He was a seat down from another brooding male. He glanced at the leather jacket, noting its quality before ordering a whiskey. The table vibrated at the phone buzzed. "What?" Damon annoyingly asked.

"This is serious Damon!"

"I said we'll take of it later."

"Yes, but-"

"Bye, baby brother." Damon hung up once again.

Dean downed the shot of whiskey. "Little brothers, am I right?" he said to Damon.

"Annoying little things," Damon grumbled back.

The waiter came back shortly with the food. "Oh, I forgot to ask, but I saw that you guys serve pie."

"I'm sorry sir, but we ran out of pie earlier this evening."

"But.." Dean looked around incredulously. "But.. pie! How can there be no pie?"

Damon glanced over. He stopped sipping his drink. This was a new face. Damn it, now he had to hear Stefan say 'I told you so'. He really hated when Stefan did that.

Disappointment etched on his face, Dean sat back down and gulped back one of his drinks. "Damn man, take it easy." Damon replied. "It's just pie."

"It's not just pie. It's been this whole fucking day."

"That bad, huh?"

"You could say that." Dean took back another shot.

Damon got another shot and turned to Dean. "You're new to town?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, my brother and I just got in tonight. We're just passing through."

Damon stuck his hand out. "Damon Salvatore."

Dean looked at his hand questioningly. He took it and they shook hands. "Dean Winchester."

Damon grinned, right as he got a whiff of gunpowder coming off Dean. "Nice to meet you Dean. So, where are heading towards, since you're just passing through?"

"We don't know yet."

"Going hunting maybe?"

Dean gave him a side glance. "We don't know yet." He took his last shot and threw some money on the counter.

Damon took it and held it out towards him. "Nah, I got it."

"Thanks man." Dean grabbed the bagged food and headed for the door.

Damon's grin turned into an irritated scowl as he dialed his brother. "Yeah, you're right. I got one that came into the Grill. Goes by the name of Dean Winchester."

"I'll have Donovan do a background check."

"You do that." Damon looked at the door.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Come on, baby brother. How often do I do something stupid?" He heard the beginnings of a reply. "Nope, never mind. Don't answer that. I'll follow him and let you know if anything else turns up."

Hanging up the phone, Damon paid his tab, pulled on his leather jacket, and disappeared out into the night after Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 4: Winchesters and Salvatores

Dean carried the bag of food under his arm, happily walking across the street. The food was good, he and Sam were alive, and it was nice and quiet- He stopped in his tracks. That's right. It was way too quiet. Taking a breath, he resumed walking. Whatever was making the air quiet followed him.

Taking a chance, he ducked into an alleyway. His first thought was that it was surprisingly clean, but given the area they were in, it would be nicer than the big city. Slowing his pace, he looked at the food longingly. "Damn it." Dean dropped the food as his right hand went to the small of his back. He pulled it out as he turned, pointing to whomever was following him.

"Whoa! Hey, it's just me." Damon put his hands up.

Keeping his hands steady, Dean took a step forward. "Why are you following me?"

Damon put his hands down and grinned. "That's… That's a good question. Going to make this a lot easier, my brother has your brother and I'm just here to follow you so you don't do anything stupid. Oh, wait, maybe that comment was for me."

"Wait... You have Sammy?" Dean's voice lowered. Anger flared through him.

"Dunno, didn't ask. But I would suppose so." Damon strolled forward, closing the 20 foot gap between them. "But I would take a guess that you're not just anyone coming through."

Dean sprang forward once Damon was two feet away, using the element of surprise to knock Damon back against the wall. His left arm pinned back Damon's head by laying it across his throat. His right arm was poised up and over the one pinning his opponent to the wall. His gun was steady in his right hand, pointing right into Damon's face.

"What have you done to Sam?"

"Like I would know. But knowing my brother, they're probably already getting along." The arm across his throat pushed towards him, cutting off his air. "But I'm so much more fun," Damon managed to croak out.

Dean took a steadying breath. "Where's Sam?"

Damon squinted his eyes slightly. "What are you? You're too… calm for a normal guy. You hunt?" The click of the hammer echoed in the alley. "You hunt us?"

"What kind of messed up question is that?"

"Dude, really." He croaked out again as more pressure was applied. "You asked for it." Using his vampire speed, he side steps and immediately went to Dean's blind spot before smacking him in the back of the head.

Dean got off balance, using his arm to bounce off the hard wall and used the momentum to turn around. "What the hell are you?"

Damon smirked. His pupils dilated, the ice blue turning into a dark red. Blackened veins popped up under his eyes, pulsing the red through his irises. Fangs slid out of his upper gums.

"Well. That's new." Dean fired his weapon.

Damon jumped to the side. Dean's gun followed his movements. A bullet nicked his arm, then two hit his chest. Thank got the bullets were normal. He went down with the force, his eyes slowly going back to normal.

Dean switched his gun to his left hand, unsheathing a hidden blade. It was smaller than he would've liked, but it would suffice for his needs. Whatever this guy was, it was something not natural. But since the whole teeth deal happened, he had to be some type of vampire. Cautiously, he approached his opponent on the ground.

Damon stayed relaxed on the ground, hearing the footsteps approach. Right as he heard Dean's heartbeat slow and the creaking of his leather jacket as he raised his arm, Damon's eyes snapped open. He gripped onto Dean's arm, using his vampiric speed to flip him over and onto the ground.

The shock of hitting the ground caused the air to rush out of Dean's lungs. Suddenly, the vampire was straddling his chest. His superhuman strength kept Dean's head from moving around. "Don't do anything stupid." Dean looked up into Damon's eyes, watching the pupils dilate and constrict. "I'm not going to hurt you, you're not going to hurt me. Relax. My brother and I just have to ask you some questions back at our place."

Dean felt his body instantly relax, and an odd budding of trust to the male that just got off of him. "What the hell was that?" he asked as he got off the ground.

Damon handed him his weapon and blade. "Compulsion. It really comes in handy." Damon sighed and picked up the food off the ground. It still appeared to be decent, and he handed it back to Dean. "I can hear your stomach from here. We'll eat when we get to my place." His phone buzzed in his back pocket. With an annoyed groan, he took it out and answered. "Party Central."

"Where are you?!" Stefan's voice could be heard yelling over the tiny speaker.

"I'm… by the.. the punch bowl."

"Damon, don't lie to me."

"Ugh, this is weird. I'm pretty sure I've heard this before. But, you know, she was prettier."

"Damon-"

"I'll be home soon, and get some drinks out. We'll be having another guest."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural characters. I do not own Vampire Diaries characters.

Chapter 5: New Supernatural

Dean opened the door to his impala. Placing the food inside, he looked over the roof as he heard a low whistle.

"1967?" Damon strolled over, admiring the vehicle in front of him.

"Yeah. This is Baby. She's had a long history with us." He saw the vampire extend out his hand, a grin spreading across his face. He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Keys."

"No! Hell no, this is my Baby!"

"But you don't know where we are even going. Hence, I drive."

"You can point where we need to go. No one drives Baby except me." Before Damon could argue, Dean slid into the driver's seat. It felt good to be back in his familiar spot. Sliding the key into the ignition. Baby revved to life, the lights shining against their hotel door. "Whoa! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" His enthusiasm was lost to Damon.

"You know, if you two want to get a room, just let me know." Damon placed his elbow on the window ledge, propping his face against his hand. He pouted slightly.

Dean patted the steering wheel affectionately. "Don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam came to, the darkness fading out of his field of vision. "What the hell…" He was slumped over on a dirt floor. Twine kept his wrists and feet bound. Luckily for him, his hands were bound in front of his body. He pushed himself up. "Hello?" His voice was slightly hoarse from breathing in some of the dirt while unconscious.

A small panel on the door opened. Green eyes peered at him from the other side. "You're finally awake." The panel shut again, and the clicking of locks went through the air. The door swung open. Stefan stepped inside, a glass of water in hand.

Sam stared at the glass warily.

"No, it's not poisoned." He held it out just far enough for Sam to grab the glass.

Sam took it, taking a small sip before downing it. "Where am I?" He placed the glass next to him.

"Where is not important right now. What I need to know is who you are." Stefan took a nearby chair and sat on it.

"Then all you had to do is ask. No reason to stalk and kidnap me."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He raised a hand to silence Sam. "And don't try lying to me."

Sam rolled his eyes and let out an exasperating sigh. "My name is Sam. My brother and I are passing through. I went for a run, you knocked me out, and now we are having this discussion in your personal dungeon."

"Well, Sam, I'm Stefan. You're currently in my home, you are not a normal human, and you're not just passing through. Who trained you to fight?"

"That would be our father." Dean's voice rang out. He stopped at the door, with Damon's face popping over his shoulder.

"Baby brother, I said guests, not prisoners." Damon shook his head.

"Dean!" Sam rolled to the side, trying to stand up. "What are you doing?! Why are you just….relaxing?"

Dean held up the bag of food. "I have dinner. I already dropped it once, I really don't want to drop it again."

Stefan stood up from his chair. "Damon, what did you do?"

"I did the civilized thing. God, you can be so barbaric." Damon stepped up to Sam. "I'm going to make this quick." He pointed to himself "Damon Salvatore, 174 year old vampire." He pointed to Stefan. "Stefan Salvatore, baby brother and responsible sibling in the family. And no, we don't sparkle. Now don't move, this won't hurt a bit." He placed his hands on Sam's face, holding him in place.

"Dean?!" Sam started breathing heavily, prepping himself for a fight.

"They won't hurt you, Sam. I promise." Dean had started devouring his fries.

Sam stared into Damon's eyes. The pupils constricted and dilated, and he felt his mind and body relax. "You're not going to hurt us, and we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk and get some questioned answered." Sam nodded, surprising himself with how easily he trusted the vampire's words.

Damon smiled. "See Stefan, we don't have to resort to violence. We're not Klaus." He cut the twine on Sam's wrists and ankles, allowing him to move. "Now, let's eat."

Dean was already heading down the passageway to the stairs. "Way ahead of you."

Damon swept his arm to the door, doing a gentlemanly bow. "Follow your brother. We will fill you in upstairs."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 6: A New Breed of Hunter

Sam gripped the wood rafter overhead, pulling his body up. Sweat dripped down his back as his muscles began to strain. "So, why do you do this, if you're supernaturally strong?" he asked loudly over the music.

Stefan was across from him, maintaining his pace. "It helps with the hunger." He pulled up over the board. "Just takes my mind off it, I guess."

The door swung open. Damon waltzed in, more than a little tipsy. "Can you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet." Dean was right behind him, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Damon clicked the mute button on the surround sound stereo. "There, that's better. Now I can actually hear the voices in my head."

Sam and Stefan both landed heavily, giving the same annoyed look at the drunk vampire. Dean pointed at both of them. "Careful, I'm already seeing double. I don't really need to believe that I have two brothers." He looked down at his watch. Blinking a few times, he finally could focus on the time. "God damn, is it really 8 in the morning?"

"Time flies when you're having fun." Damon clinked his glass against Dean's. The amber liquid almost sloshed into the other, but he managed to keep things steady enough to not spill. "But it's not like we could've gotten our beauty sleep anyway with these two," Damon gestured in the general direction of Stefan and Sam. "They're as considerate as shoe shops in the Shire."

Dean high fived him just as Stefan's phone began to ring. Placing a towel around his neck, Stefan answered curtly. "Morning Jeremy."

"And a decent morning to you too. I'm pulling up to your place now."

"Wait, you drove all night?"

"I had some help. Bonnie and Caroline are with me."

Stefan rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "You brought them along?"

"You said it was an emergency."

"No, I didn't. I just asked if you could come by when you had time." Stefan pushed Damon out of the way as he exited his room.

"Well, too bad. We're outside your-" The door swung open. Jeremy pressed the hang up button and just grinned at the disheveled looking vampire. "Door."

"Come on in."

Jeremy adjusted his backpack and stepped inside. "The girls will be in soon, they're grabbing their stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff." Caroline walked in with her purse slung over her shoulder and dragging in two suitcases. Stefan just stared in bewilderment. "What? I don't know what's up and I want to be prepared."

Dean and Sam got up on their feet as the newcomers came in. Caroline huffed and turned her attention to Damon. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What the hell? I thought that you would have these guys bound and gagged."

"Sadly, no. Taking a page out of Stefan's book, I went with the civilized approach." Damon draped his arms across Sam and Dean's shoulders, still being mindful of the scotch in one hand. "Team, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. Winchesters, meet the team. Blondie is Caroline, kid is Jeremy, and the witch is Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you guys," Dean replied, starting to feel a little uneasy. He waved his hand halfheartedly.

"A witch? Really?" Sam muttered under his breath, feeling slightly on edge that they had no weapons to fend off what could be a powerful enemy. The tension ceased as Jeremy asked for them to remove their shirts.

"Wait, what?" Dean looked to Damon, who was still perched on his shoulder. "Is this supposed to be a Magic Mike moment, because I didn't have a chance to practice."

"I don't think the girls would approve." Damon clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder once before he moved away from the Winchesters. "Just don't get BonBon mad. She's like the Hulk."

Bonnie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off an approaching headache. "You wish I could be a Hulk. Maybe then you'd stop trying to piss me off since everything else I do doesn't stop you."

"Oh Bon, you know the way to my heart." Damon clenched the front of his shirt, making a comic effort of making his heart look like it was coming out of his chest.

Jeremy approached the Winchesters. "I guess the Salvatores didn't tell you. I'm here to see that there are no hunter tattoos on you. No tattoos, no threat."

"Well, I guess we are in trouble then." Dean shrugged his jacket off, which was quickly followed by his button up shirt. Sam following suit.

Jeremy circled around them, checking their hands and lifting up their arms. After a few tense minutes, he stepped back. "I got nothing, except the tattoos that I'm pretty sure you can all see."

"What are those, exactly?" Bonnie asked from her spot on the couch.

"To keep demons out." Sam tiredly said as he put his shirt back on.

"Demons?" Caroline giggled. "Like, making you do bad things, fallen angel, having a pool party in Hell type of demons?"

Dean gave her a dead eyed stare as he replied, "Yes."

Bonnie hopped out of her seat and placed her hand on Sam's, to stop him from buttoning the rest of the shirt up. "May I?" She nodded towards the tattoo. Sam glanced at Dean before nodding.

Bonnie looked at the tattoo curiously before closing her eyes and pressing her hand to it. There was an odd heat to it, a small sensation of power. But that shouldn't be. It should be a simple tattoo, nothing more. She opened her eyes and took a step back. "Thanks." Excusing herself quickly, Bonnie left the parlor to go and grab her books. Something felt off about those brothers, that had tattoos to dispel possession and yet no hunter tattoos to be seen. Bonnie was going to figure it out one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 7: New Job

Sam finished buttoning up his shirt, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the heebie-jeebies goosebumps. He couldn't believe that there were that powerful of witches in this world. When Bonnie had touched the tattoo, he felt this odd void open within his chest and run throughout his body, then dissipate the moment she removed her hand.

Dean sighed and sat down on the nearest seat, rubbing his eyes. The night of being awake was finally starting to catch up to him. "Well, if this is the end of Magic Mike, I was sorely disappointed. Sammy and I need to head back and turn in."

Damon pouted from his spot on the couch. "What, so soon? We were still having fun!"

"None of these hunter tattoos, so we are free to go now."

"Yeah, but keep your phones handy, in case we find other tests to see what's up with you guys."

"Well, that would be a problem." Sam huffed as he pulled on his jacket next. "Our cell phones aren't working for some reason."

"Maybe I can give you a hand with it. I can be somewhat crafty." Stefan held out his hand. "Actually, until all this is sorted out, why not stay here with us?"

"My brother and I will have to have a quick discussion about that." He cleared his throat and gestured to the open parlor door. Sam followed his lead and exited first. The heavy door closed behind them.

"You seriously cannot expect us to stay here. Not with vampires and a witch running around."

"Sam, they just did the tattoo test, we should be fine. It's not like we won't be armed if they try to kill us in the middle of the night. We can't be that tasty after the Darkness touched us."

"I wish you wouldn't joke about stuff like that." Sam rubbed his tattoo. "Besides, you didn't feel that magical pull. When she touched it, it felt like a void opened in the pit of my stomach and then started going over my body."

"Maybe it was reacting to her magic? Look, all I know is that we are in a place that doesn't exist, things are different, and we may find the answers here. I mean, did you see that library? That's like, your dream spot." He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know that this isn't the best option, but with whatever else waiting out there, this place is our best bet."

Sam sighed and looked to the ground, contemplating their options. He looked back up to his brother after a few moments. "Yeah, you're right. We'll just do our usual guards just in case."

"I'll make sure to get the spray cans."

"You better not be planning on ruining our wood!" Damon's voiced called through the door.

Dean opened the door to see Damon still sitting in his spot on the couch. "You were eavesdropping?"

Damon tapped his ear. "Vampire hearing. I could hear a squirrel's heart beating over 500 feet away."

"Only when and if he is actually paying attention." Caroline smacked Damon on the back of the head. She twisted around in her chair to face the Winchesters. "Seriously though, you're safe here. If one of these two tries something, they'll answer to me."

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean set up their equipment on the beds after finally finding a room with two mattresses. They felt more comfortable sticking together than taking their own room, much to the sadness of Dean after seeing the awesome showers in each one. Stefan had started tinkering with their cell phones while Damon had gotten the rest of their gear back at the motel, grumbling along the way because Dean put his foot down about him borrowing Baby.

Stefan knocked on the open door as the Winchesters had just finished placing their anti-hex bags under the mattresses. "So, this was interesting, but it turns out that the phones were running off a completely different frequency than what they are supposed to be, but they should be working now."

"Different frequency? How can that happen?"

A couple solid knocks made all three males heads turn. Bonnie stood in the doorway, an old book tucked safely against her chest. "I think I am able to explain that." She set the book down and opened it to a page that had several venn diagrams filled with an ancient language. "During the time that I was stuck on the other side, I did pick up a few grimoires. Didn't figure that one would actually come in handy."

Sam approached and looked down at the page. Within the circles were smaller circles, making the appearance of a solar system. "So what exactly did you find?"

"You guys are not from around here. As in, not from this world."

"So you're saying we are from another planet and a space ship happened to drop us off here?" Dean shook his head.

"I did a version of a locator spell, to find out where you guys came from before coming to this town. It went from here, which is our world," she dragged her finger across the diagram to the other large circle, "and it landed here. There are supposed parallel worlds, and in this case, you happened to come from a parallel earth. Further studying did say that there are possibilities of doppelgangers, but ours are based off magic instance, so don't expect to find another pair of you running around."

Sam turned and looked at his brother. "The Darkness?"

"The Darkness?" Bonnie echoed, confusion spreading over her face. "What's the Darkness?"

"It was something that Sam and I accidently unleashed." Dean sat down on the edge of his bed. "We were stuck in Baby trying to get out of there. We got swallowed up and suddenly we were in the middle of a forest on the freeway."

"There must have been a reason you were dropped here."

Damon poked his head into view from the doorway. "Sorry to cut this slumber party short, but you guys have to hear this." Damon pressed the loudspeaker button on his phone. "Matt, repeat what you just told me."

"We just got missing children reports from a neighboring town. I did some digging and there is a trail. It looks like the next target is Mystic Falls. Children have gone missing, but the ones found were drained of blood."

Stefan's hands tightened into fists. "Rogue vampires."

"Well, looks like we figured out why we were dropped here."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 8: Forever Batman

Baby sped across the pavement through the small hills. Dean and Sam decided to go to the last stop of the attacks. Dean's eyes squinted slightly against the glare of the sun. "So, what is this place called?"

"Pimmit Hills." Sam's fingers clacked away on the keyboard of a laptop, graciously borrowed from the Salvatore brothers. "Homes that were built in the 1950's for families in World War II and the Korean War. Population roughly around 6,000. Mostly the place is farmland. Not sure why vampires would be attacking in such an open area." Several articles appeared on the screen. "So far, there have been three disappearances, children aged six to nine. Four children have been attacked, with only one survivor currently at the Inova Fairfax hospital in stable condition."

"I think we should talk to the families first, then see if the kid can remember anything that might help us."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam lowered the monitor and stashed the laptop under the seat. The drive itself was not so bad, just under ten minutes. Sam rested his elbow along the bottom part of the window, propping his head on his hand. He had not realized how much he enjoyed the drive to a hunting trip.

The trees finally gave way to flattened land, with a few areas still linked to the main forest. Rows of cotton flowed to orchards of apple trees. As beautiful as the scenery was, it was absent of people. More than likely the people were staying indoors to protect their loved ones. Dean pulled into a gated community dotted with cute little brick homes that came out of a Better Homes magazine.

One home in particular was a hubbub of activity. Several local law enforcement vehicles were positioned outside. There was also a news crew waiting outside the line of tape that surrounded the property. "This is the home of the latest kid that was abducted. A…" Sam ruffled through the missing children paperwork Matt had given him. "..Vanessa Parker."

Dean slowed down the impala and parked behind the sheriff's vehicle. "Let's get this over with." Stepping out of their car, Dean straightened his tie and removed his FBI identification from his inner coat pocket.

An elderly gentleman wearing gray trousers and a dark brown jacket with a large sheriff badge attached to the left lapel approached them. "You must be those federal city boys." His voice had the accent of a born and raised Yankee. He extended a hand out to Dean. "Name's Sheriff Tupper."

Dean grasped his hand as he opened his identification. "Hello sheriff. I'm Agent Wayne." He gestured to Sam. "This is Agent Grayson." Sam shook the sheriff's hand. "How is the family holding up?"

The portly sheriff shrugged his shoulders. "As best as a family could be during this time, I guess. Normally this would have been handled as a runaway, but with what's been going on, we think it might be related to a smuggle ring. Taking poor children away from their families."

"Sheriff, can you let the family know we're going to need to ask them a few questions? We just don't want them to get defensive with us being feds since this looks like a close knit community."

"Sure, sure." Sheriff Tupper turned and made his way up the path to the front porch steps. Sam turned to Dean and raised his eyebrows. "Wayne and Grayson? Why do you get to be Wayne?"

"Don't you remember Sammy?" A slight smile came to Dean's face.

 _Sam was duck-taped to a chair. Two men stood in front of him, one with his back turned and talking to his companion. "This is destiny." He turned, raising a gun to Sam's forehead. Sam squeezed his eyes shut._

 _Dean stepped out from behind the door, a weapon raised at their enemies. "Whoa. Nope, no destiny." Both men turned to face their new combatant. "Just a rabbit's foot."_

 _The unarmed man slowly put his hands up. The blonde still holding the gun to his brother's head smirked. "Put the gun down son, or you'll be scrapping brain off the wall." Sam's eyes kept moving between the two men and his brother._

 _"_ _Oh, this thing?" Dean positioned the weapon upwards before pointing it back at them._

 _"_ _Yeah, that thing." Blondie still didn't move from his position._

 _"_ _Okay." Dean allowed a small smile as he set his Colt 1911 on the nearby lamp stand. "But you see, there is something about me that you don't know." He eyed the pen and picked it up._

 _"_ _Yeah? What would that be?" The male holding the weapon to Sam finally turned fully, now pointing it at Dean._

 _"_ _It's my lucky day." He gently tossed the pen though the air. With amazing ease, it slipped into the barrel of the revolver. Everyone's eyes widened in that moment. "Oh my god, did you see that shot?" Dean was positively beaming. The unarmed male charged Dean, who merely moved his body slightly. He ran past and hit the wall hard enough to knock himself out. "I'm amazing." Blondie pulled the pen out of the barrel of his weapon just as Dean grabbed hold of the remote. He flung it forward, hitting Blondie squarely on his forehead. He crumpled down to the ground._

 _Sam looked down at the body and back up at his brother, speechless at the events that had just happened._

 _Dean smirked. "I'm Batman."_

 _"_ _Yeah, you're Batman." Sam replied, a bit sarcastically._

Sam stood there, hands in his pockets as he thought about the past. "Yeah, guess you have a point."

Dean and Sam entered the home. It was a quaint place, the expected warmth replaced by the worry and dread that the family left in its place. After introducing themselves to Mr. and Mrs. Parker, they took a seat on the loveseat across from them. Mrs. Parker poured some hot tea for them. "I'm sorry, but this is all I could make. I haven't had time to run to the store for more coffee." Mrs. Parker had the appearance of a soccer mom. Her short hair was tussled and the makeup she had on was slightly streaked from crying.

"This will do just fine, ma'am." Dean attempted a reassuring smile. "Mr. Parker, I understand that you told the sheriff this, but how was your daughter acting before she disappeared?"

"She was an average student, getting A's and B's. Um… She did softball and volunteered to teach children sports. But my daughter isn't a runaway."

"We have reason to believe that a gang or a cult may have been passing through here. A pattern has shown that they have been hitting towns down the east coast and other children have gone missing. Did you see anyone strange coming through town?"

"No one that we have noticed." Mrs. Parker's voice choked up. "I know we should have been keeping a closer eye on her, but this is such a safe town." She covered her mouth with her hand as she stifled a sob. "Excuse me." She disappeared quickly into the kitchen.

Mr. Parker, who had watched his wife leave turned back to the Winchesters. "We heard rumors that it may be a trafficking ring. Vanessa must be terrified."

"That is why we are here. Are you sure you can't remember anything that may have been out of place? Different smells in the orchards, mysterious phone calls, anything?"

"We still have her phone, she didn't take it with her. That was when we knew something was wrong." He placed it into Sam's outstretched hand. "Please… just find my daughter."

Dean nodded and stood up. "We'll get her back, I promise."

The hospital was as quiet as the small town of Pimmit Hills. After taking the elevator and navigating a few halls, they finally found the room of the lone survivor. Dean knocked on the door. A faint "Come in" gave them permission to enter. A thin body was nestled under many blankets, some from the hospital and others from family members to remind him that he was safe.

"Hey Charlie." Sam sat in the seat next to the bed. Dean picked up his medical chart at the foot of the bed and began to look through it. "Your parents are grabbing something to eat in the cafeteria. I'm Agent Grayson, and I'm trying to find the ones that took you and the other kids."

The young boy shivered slightly at the mention of remembering. "Will you help them?"

"We will bring them all home and get the ones that did this to you." Dean placed the chart back. "You were missing about two pints of blood when you were found. Do you remember anything before you came to the hospital?"

"It's still kind of foggy." He sat up slightly as he thought. "I was setting up for games, for a carnival at the school. The girl in charge, Vanessa I think her name was, told me to go back to get some more things out of the van. But when I got there, something hit me here-" He touched a stitched up part next to his left temple, "-and it went dark."

"Do you remember any smells, or hear anything that may give us a hint to where you were?"

"It smelled like grass and burning wood. I pretended to stay passed out, but they came over anyway. They said they could hear my heart beating faster."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "Did you see any of their faces?"

Charlie shook his head. "It was kind of dark. But I heard two guys and one girl talking. They moved my head, but I saw something weird in their mouths." He closed his eyes shut, trying to remember. "They looked like shark teeth, but it must have been fake. Then my head hurt and it went black again."

Sam nodded and patted the blankets. "Thank you for talking with us. If you remember anything else, or you see them again," He held out a business card. Charlie took it timidly. "Please do not hesitate to call us."

"Thank you."

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes before heading back down to the Impala. "By the sounds of it, it has to be vampires, with a decent size nest."

"Yeah, but is it what we're used to or the new, you know." Dean wiggled his fingers in front of his eyes as he opened the door. "I think we're going to need some help with this. We should head back for now."

Sam got into his side of the Impala. "Maybe the Salvatores?"

"Or the witch. She said she was going to try and see if she could get a message to our world."

"Our world? You are you trying to call?"

"Definitely not the ghostbusters."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters. I do not own Supernatural characters.

Chapter 9: Connection in Time

Damon greeted the Winchesters outside as the pulled up in the Impala. If his brother had not made him promise not to compel Dean into letting him drive Baby, he really would have done just that. But he was attempting to turn over a new leaf, like Elena would have wanted. "So, I'm going to guess that you played good cop, bad cop?"

"Close." Dean opened up his FBI identification. "This tends to get us more information in a faster method."

Damon made a clicking sound. "Gotcha." He handed Dean a beer as they made their way inside. "While you guys were rubbing shoulders with the blue collars, Bonnie has been doing some digging in whatever you asked her to do. She's waiting in the library for you guys."

Sam looked at Dean. "What exactly were you attempting to do?"

His brother shrugged. "Like I said, I wanted to send a message. Whatever happened to us, maybe it can be better explained in our world."

Sam's steps faltered slightly. "Castiel?"

"Exactly. We don't have the bunker here, so maybe letting him know what's going on can help us find a way to get back."

Bonnie was flipping through several ancient texts as the Winchesters entered the library. "I think I found a way to get through to your world."

"Really?" Dean asked eagerly.

"There are passages here that mention a form of a magical wormhole. Because energy can pass through said magical wormhole, there is a possibility of reaching your friend. I just need your phone."

Sam squinted his eyes questioningly before handing over the phone to Bonnie. She placed it in a bowl and closed her eyes. A strange wind began to move the pages back and forth. " _Navitas movetur per saecula. Navitas angelorum magis ausculta quod loquor. Castiel responde huius vocationis. Amicis vestris estis mihi necessarii_ **!" Her hands were placed on either side of the phone. It began to rattle on the table.

Dean was about to say something, but Sam placed his hand on his shoulder as a signal to stay silent.

" _Navitas movetur per saecula. Navitas angelorum magis ausculta quod loquor. Castiel responde huius vocationis. Amicis vestris estis mihi necessarii!"_ The phone suddenly stopped rattling. It began to float into the air, and the pinging noise of dialing numbers was heard through the room. " _Castiel responde huius vocationis_." The phone dialed out and began to ring.

"What the hell, man. Just when you think you've seen everything," Dean whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Who is this? How did you get into this line?" The monotone voice of Castiel came through the speaker.

"No. Way."

"Dean? Dean, is that you?"

"Oh my god, you actually did it." Sam was grinning from ear to ear.

"How are you on a secure angel radio line? Wait, don't tell me you're dead. Is this God? You're playing a prank on me."

Dean's body slumped forward, and he caught himself on the edge of the desk. His face was a few inches away from the floating phone. "Cas, I don't know how long Bonnie can keep this line open, but it seriously is good to hear your voice."

"Who is this Bonnie? How are you on angel radio?"

"Long story short, we got swallowed by the Darkness, apparently hurtled through a magical rift and we're in an alternate universe. We need your help on figuring out what the hell happened and what's been going on our world."

"Oh, I see that Bon Bon has managed to get the E.T.'s to phone home." Damon walked into the room, pretending not to be curious about the floating phone.

"That is ridiculous, I'm not a side project. I'm an angel of the Lord."

Bonnie managed to open one eye, her magic starting to strain to keep the portal of communication open. "Hey, angel of the Lord, can you cut this short? It's hurting over here."

"My apologies. Maybe I can try something with this signal." The odd sounds of mumbling, creaking, a random banging sound, and the sound of chalk on pavement came through the speaker. "Are you guys in a good place?"

"Yeah, Cas. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and hitch a ride. But I need something to follow, like a phrase or some code-"

"Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there!" Bonnie groaned out as the last of her strength got spent. Damon caught her before she fell.

An odd crackling sound came from the phone's speaker before it fell back onto the table.

Dean hurriedly picked the phone back up. "Cas? Cas, you still there?"

"Hello, Dean." The Winchesters whirled around to see their angel friend, trench coat and all, standing in front of them.

"How did he get in my house?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel simply said to a stunned Damon. "Sam, Dean, it's great to see that you're alive and well." He came forward and awkwardly hugged them both.

"Cas, what's been happening in our world?"

"Ever since you 'killed' Death and unleashed the Darkness-"

"Wait, you killed Death?" Bonnie was finally awake and surprised by hearing of someone killing the Death.

"-the supernatural community is preparing for war. Multiple factions are gathering forces, changing people to become their soldiers. The same is going for everyone in Hell and in Heaven."

xxxxxxxxxx**********xxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours passed, and the Salvatore brothers were in the library as well, listening to the conversation pass between the Winchesters and the angel.

"Can you actually believe this though? A full-fledged angel is in our house." Stefan was nursing a scotch, feeling the alcoholic warmth after the first few bottles he had emptied with his brother.

"But how can they just… Talk? Shouldn't they be speaking in an angel language, or do the angels just speak English?" He grabbed the almost empty bottle and tried his best to not spill it as he refilled his glass. "What if God is listening in on this, like the Big Brother of the government?" He whispered in realization before polishing off his shot.

Bonnie took the next glass that Damon filled up and drank it in one gulp. "I just can't believe that I used that jingle to get him over here."

"Yeah, how did that happen anyway?" Damon growled slightly as he snatched his glass back.

"It was the first thing that came to mind. I was in a hurry."

Castiel stood up, the shadows of his wings suddenly flaring up against the wall.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean helped him get steady on his feet.

Castiel took a few deep breaths. "I had an odd feeling since I've been here. Now I know. There is no connection to Heaven. As in, there is no heaven here." Damon and Bonnie glanced at each other, remembering the other side that had collapsed and disappeared. "Or Hell for that matter. My grace is starting to wane. I need to get back to our world." He groaned as a dull light appeared in his chest. "Just use that saying, and I'll follow it back here. Dean, Sam. Stay safe." He disappeared in a crackle of electricity.

**The energy moving through the ages. Thou rather hearken to what I say: The energy of the angels. Castiel answer this call. Your friends need you!


End file.
